


It's the simple things

by sofiaaaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney Movies, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Khylin said so, Leo is their son obviously, M/M, The Game of Life, Thiam Half Birthday, Thiam Week, parents thiam, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaaaaa/pseuds/sofiaaaaa
Summary: An evening at the Dunbar-Raeken household.





	It's the simple things

Liam unlocks the front door and sighs, happy that he’s finally home after a long day at work, the familiar scents hitting his nostrils and instantly warming his heart.

“I’m home,” he says, as he places his keys on the small table by the door and takes off his jacket and shoes. There’s no reply but he can hear the TV from the living room, _‘From zero to hero in no time flat Zero to hero just like that’_ coming from the speakers along with Theo and Leo’s singing.

Apparently, Disney movie night started earlier today. He shakes his head fondly and heads to the living room, a wide smile on his face. So many years later and his heartbeat still picks up in excitement every time he comes home to Theo and the last 3 years to Leo as well.

He gets in the living room, expecting them to be curled up in the couch as usually, only to see them sitting on the fluffy rug on the floor, both of them completely wrapped in their blankets, leaving uncovered only their faces. Neither of them reacts to his arrival, both of them too absorbed in the movie and busy looking like adorable puppies.

“How are my boys?” he asks, finally drawing their attention to him, as he leans his body against the doorframe.

“Daddy, you’re home,” Leo says excitedly even though his blue eyes look already tired “We’re exhausted,” he adds and looks at Theo who nods his agreement.

Liam chuckles. “Work?” he asks with a sympathetic smile as he walks closer to peck Theo’s lips and join them, sitting next to Leo.

“Yes,” he sighs, his lips forming a pout as he looks at Liam, “I think I’m sick.”

“You can’t get sick, Theo,” he says with a knowing look and a chuckle, rolling his eyes fondly.

“Oh you’re a doctor too, now?” he tries to glare at him but the adorable pout that’s still on his face doesn’t allow him to. “Leo, tell daddy I’m sick,” he says and turns his whole body so he’s looking at them.

“Yeah, papa is sick. He said he can’t cook dinner tonight,” Leo confirms, nodding his head up and down, before fixing the blanket that has slipped over his head.

“Oh, is that right?”Liam smirks and raises an eyebrow at Theo, amusement clear in his tone, before turning his gaze at Leo, “And why are you exhausted, little guy?”

“Miss Sammy let us play sooo many games today. And we painted and then we ran and I was running so fast, Daddy. And now I’m exhausted, I can’t cook dinner either,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders beneath the blanket and returns his eyes to the screen, where the movie is still playing.

Both Theo and Liam look at him fondly and can’t help but laugh. “I guess I’m cooking dinner tonight, huh?” Liam mumbles and leans in to plant a kiss on Leo’s chubby cheek before standing up.

“Yes, please,” Theo looks up at him with his best puppy dog eyes and Liam’s shakes his head with a smile on his face. This is supposed to be his trick. Not that Theo really needs to use it, he could never say no to these pretty green eyes no matter how they look at him. He leans down to pecks his lips two more times before disappearing in the kitchen.

**

They start The Emperor's New Groove right after dinner, curled up on the couch this time with Leo between them, who is already yawning. He snuggles under the blankets, trying to find a comfortable position and ends up with his head on Theo’s lap and his legs on Liam’s.

Liam is too distracted by the sweet scent of happiness emitting from his two favorite people next to him to pay any attention to the movie. He looks at Theo, who’s absently caressing Leo’s blond hair with his hand, just like he likes it before going to sleep and he smiles.

Theo has, too, a small smile on his face and Liam’s heart skips a beat or two when he lets out little chuckles that make his eyes crinkle at the edges every time Kronk says something funny or just stupid.

Theo is completely absorbed in the movie, eyes focused on the screen except for a few glances down at Leo that always make his smile a little wider. He looks content and Liam feels like he’s falling in love with him more and more with every passing second.

Theo must have felt eyes on him because he turns his head and looks at him questionably with a slight frown. Liam just shakes his head, smiling and judging by the way Theo is smiling back at him it must be clear in his eyes what he’s thinking.

A sleepy incoherent mumble draws their attention and they both look down at Leo whose eyes are already close, his breathing steady.

“I’ll put him in bed,” Liam whispers and stands up before picking Leo up to carry him upstairs to his room. Theo nods and returns his eyes on the screen as Liam walks towards the stairs.

Leo snuggles in his arms but he doesn’t wake up, not even when Liam lays him on the bed and tucks him beneath the covers. He inhales his son’s scent and then places a soft kiss on his forehead, before heading back to the living room.

He hears the movie still playing which isn’t really surprising; he knows that Theo loves Disney movies. Well, actually, has an obsession fits better. He guesses that it’s probably because Theo didn’t have the chance to watch most of them as a kid, so Liam is more than happy that he gets to enjoy them now with their son.

He makes the way back to the living room and to the couch, sitting right next to Theo. He wraps his arm around Theo’s shoulders and Theo immediately snuggles closer and lets out a content sigh when he rests his head on Liam’s chest.

They watch the rest of the movie in a comfortable silence until Liam speaks a few minutes before the end.

“Theo?” he says softly and Theo hums in response, “how does a hot bath sound, baby?” he asks and plants a kiss on the top of his head.

“Like exactly what I need right now,” he mumbles and sits up to look at Liam with expectant eyes.

“That’s what I thought,” he chuckles, “I’ll get it ready, okay? You just come upstairs when the movie ends.”

Theo grins and nods before moving closer to kiss him. Liam smiles in the kiss when he feels soft, warm lips touching his and returns it, placing his hand on the back of Theo’s head, caressing his hair.

“I love you,” Theo murmurs against his lips.

“I know. I love you, too,” he says as he pulls away “Now let me get the bath ready and take care of my man,” he smirks.

Theo chuckles, his green eyes shining with love and all Liam can think is how he got so lucky to have such a beautiful family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feel free to point out any errors.  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
